Family lives on
by Edward4ever1997
Summary: Innocent Bella Swan gets more than she hopes for when she meets none other than Mafia boss Edward Cullen. But with love friendship and family there are always sacrifices. Can Edward save Bella from rival boss Aro Volturi before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

As I looked around my families living room one last time my breathe caught on the sob that was threatening to break free. 18 years I had spent here I had so many happy memories that would be with me always, however the bad memories I would remember more potently.

Flashback 1 month earlier

Here I was sat all alone in my living room waiting for my mum and dad to arrive back home with my twin brother Benjamin after his football game.

I had to tell them about Edward I just hope they could forgive me. I loved him with all my heart and I knew my decision to be with Edward would be something my parents would have a difficult time trying to process, but there was no other choice I couldn't live without him.

I glanced at the clock and realised it was past 9 now my parents should have been back by now Benjamin's game finished at 8 and the school was only 10 minutes away.

I pulled out my phone to call Edward, something didn't feel right I had this strange ache in the centre of my chest and I could feel my heart nervously fluttering inside my chest.

I dialled Edwards number and waiting for him to pick up.

"Hey beautiful, how did the talk go?" My loves velvet voice wasn't helping to calm my nerves, something definitely wasn't right.

"Edward somethings wrong, their not back yet, they haven't called and I have the strangest feeling that somethings not right." I panicked down the phone.

"Okay I want you to breathe for me baby take a deep breathe, come on in and out okay good, now I'm going to come and get you with Emmett and then we will ring the school and see when they left okay?" He reassured me the best he could but I think he could hear the slight hysteria in my voice.

"Ye okay Edward hurry please somethings definitely not right, I'm scared." I pleaded with him, I needed him with me.

"I'll be there as soon as I can I love you baby." He replied with such devotion in his voice that it took my breathe away.

"I love you too." I whispered down the phone before ending the call.

5 minutes later I'm pacing the living room, trying my best to remain calm whilst waiting for Edward to arrive when there was a knock at the back door.

Frowning I made my way over slowly knowing it couldn't possibly be my boyfriend, he would have walked in the front door. As I rounded the corner into the kitchen I spotted a A4 sized envelope on the floor that must have been posted under the back door.

I picked the envelope up and read the elegant script, my breathe catching as I read the frightening words on the page.

My dearest Isabella,

I warned you about the company you keep, your poor family would be so disappointed. Tell Edward I want my dear brother Marcus back in the next 24 hours otherwise I will slowly take everything from him starting with you.

And to show you I'm serious about what I've said I would like you to take a look out of your back door, this will be the first you better hope Edward delivers Marcus safely or more will follow.

If you even think about contacting the police I won't only be my family that falls.

King regards Aro

Terrified wouldn't even begin to describe how I was feeling, I cautiously walked to the back door and peered outside through the blinds attached to the door.

And there she was my mother beaten and bloody with a rope tied around her neck hanging from the giant tree in the back garden.

Screams erupted from my chest as I struggled to breathe, I couldn't look away, my mother was dead. Aro had killed her, I screamed my throat raw until the blackness started to creep in.

"Baby? Bella what's wrong?" Was the last thing I heard before I succumbed to the blackness that was trying to consume me.

End flashback

That was 1 month ago I hadn't been able to set foot back in this house since that day. My whole family was dead my mum dad and brother Benjamin but I'll explain about that another time. For now this is my story.

I hope you like it, it's my first story so please be gentle. All comments and criticisms are welcome. How else am I supposed to improve.


	2. Chapter 1: introduction

**Thank you so much for the positive reviews, it's helping me build my confidence as a writer. Stephanie meyer owns twilight i just own the plot. **

**I will be trying to post new chapters every few days maybe every week, I have a very complex medical background so sometimes I struggle having the time.**

Chapter 1: Introduction

So here I was at the age of 17 sat next to my father Chief Swan on our way back to our family home. I'd been away for the past 6 months with Charlie's brother, my uncle Garrett swan, you see he was highly trained in MMA (mixed martial arts) and was also what's called a mercenary.

I went to live with him so I could learn how too defend myself after a traumatic experience in Port Angeles. I don't want to go into the details but I was almost raped and if it wasn't for the noise that a pedestrian made walking down the street I wouldn't have gotten away, and from that moment on I decided I was never going to feel that vulnerable again. So I begged Charlie to let me go to Garrett so I could be trained and after begging and moaning for weeks he finally said yes.

As we pulled into Forks I sighed, I missed the heat of Arizona where I'd been for the past 6 months. I certainly did not miss the wet or the green, seriously it was like everywhere I looked there was mushy green stuff.

As we were driving through town I groaned as I could see everyone looking at the cruiser, the cover story for why I left town was I had been having difficulties and my parents had decided to send me to live with some distant aunt to sort my head out, obviously that's not true but it's easier to let them believe I was some troubled teenage girl than to explain the truth.

"Good to be home ehh Bella?" Charlie chuckled, knowing just how much I hated to be the centre of attention.

"Yeah, sure dad I just can't wait to see what reasons they've come up with for my absence" I sarcastically replied giving him a small glare.

"Well I've heard a few at the station such as you was pregnant to some one night stand and you travelled to have an abortion or my personal favourite was you had been sent to a foster home because your mother and I couldn't cope with having a stroppy teenage girl at home" Charlie smiled looking amused.

"I am not stroppy, who told you this I'll shoot them myself" I muttered the last part quietly knowing Charlie didn't agree with what I had been learning. He believed it was his job to look after his little girl, and whilst I agreed it was a daddies job to protect his daughter I also wanted to feel safe after the Port Angeles incident and I couldn't expect Charlie to follow me around every day, so I took matters into my own hands and learnt for myself.

Charlie shook his head whilst pulling into the driveway. As I was unbuckling my belt I held a light tap at the window and turned to see my burly brother grinning at me.

"Ben!" I cried jumping out of the cruiser and wrapping my arms around his neck. I was so happy to see him, I'd missed him dearly whilst being away.

"Belly bear" he cried equally as enthusiastic whilst wrapping his arms around my waist and spinning me around.

He set me back on my feet and I stumbled a bit from being so dizzy. Ben grabbed my arm to steady me whilst laughing hysterically.

"You would think with all the training you had you would have mastered balance, apparently not" he shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Oh bite me" I replied shoving him out of the way as I started heading towards the house, Charlie had grabbed my suitcase for me whilst me and Ben reunited.

I walked into the living room of my family home and I had to admit I had missed it a little bit. The coziness of the living room was comforting and smelled of lemons just how I'd remembered it, the light grey sofa was still where it was when I left and my dads ugly overused black armchair was exactly the same as I remembered.

"Bella!" My mum screamed whilst charging at me. She tackled me into a crushing embrace before I even had chance to reply.

"Mum" I gasped unable to breathe, seriously did this woman have some brute strength that I didn't know about.

"Oh sorry sweetie" she grinned sheepishly. "Why don't you take your things upstairs and unpack, Angela has been on the phone for you and asked if I'd let you know she's going to the diner at 8:00 with Eric mike and Jess if you wanted to catch up, she said she missed you"

"Great mum, I'll head up now and unpack my things then I'll head out to meet them" I didn't wait for a reply I just grabbed my bag and started tugging it up the stairs. I really had missed Angela and it would be nice to catch up I however was not looking forward to sitting with mike and his lustful glances or Jessica and her bitchiness.

I walked into my room and looked around it was the same as I left it. My bed was on the far wall with a deep purple duvet and fleece throw. My bedside table had my tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet and my deep purple lampshade set on top. Just opposite my bed there was a desk which housed my old style computer and to the right of there was my dresser.

It was a fairly average sized room and it took me no time at all to unpack. I folded my last pair of gym pants and put them in my dresser before grabbing my back pack and heading downstairs.

"Bye mum dad I'll see you later I'll only be an hour or two" I yelled and was met with bye Bella not to late okay before I headed out.

My deep red truck was still in the drive where I left it and I jumped in and stroked the steering wheel affectionately. This truck was my baby and I loved it, yes it was a little old but that didn't bother me. I turned the key and the engine roared to life, I backed out the drive and started gunning it at 40MPH towards the diner.

I jumped out and started heading inside, I hadn't even made it 5 feet before I heard a deep voice.

"Hey baby what's a man got to do to get me some digits" I ignored the rather husky voice assuming he was talking to someone else.

"Don't be like that baby I just wanted to talk to you" came the same voice only this time he blocked my path with his rather large body.

I stared up into the eyes of the man who had stopped me and appeared bored whilst I was getting ready to engage with this overgrown moron. He had to be 6ft 4 easy with around 280 pounds of meat on him. He had tan skin and brown eyes with short cropped hair.

"Why don't you go and find another girl to harass this ones busy" I replied tensely whilst trying to side step him, he followed my move in sync and chuckled deeply.

"Now why would I do that I quite like your company" the fool laughed whilst reaching out and trying to grab my wrist. Bad move before he even had chance to blink I grabbed his wrist and spun him round with his arm pressed painfully into his back.

"It just so happens I don't like your company so leave me the hell alone or I'll break this arm" I hissed whilst twisting the slightest bit more just to prove I wasn't messing around. The man hissed in pain and before he could say anything else I heard a smooth velvet voice.

"Not that I don't love the sight of a beautiful woman handling herself, I would appreciate it if you'd let me man go" I looked into the emerald eyes of a Greek god. He was indescribable just utter perfection.

"Next time keep your man on a leash" I replied harshly as I stalked past him and headed into the diner.

"Who are you?" Green eyes asked.

"I'm Bella swan" I don't actually know why I told him, something just told me he wouldn't hurt me.

"Nice to meet you Bella I'm Edward" he smirked at me as he winked at me and jumped into his car before speeding away.

I hadn't realised I'd been holding my breathe until I turned around. Green eyes was mega hot and I had a funny feeling I would be seeing a lot more of him and damn it I wanted to see all of him.

**Okay so that's the intro I hope you like it. Any reviews or tips would be appreciated.**


End file.
